vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
E-Capsule Co. Ltd
E-Capsule Co. Ltd. (飛天膠囊數位科技有限公司 "Fēitiān Jiāonáng Shùwèi Kējì Yŏuxiàn Gōngsī"''Literally translated as "Flying Capsule Digital Technology Co., Ltd.") is an importer and producer of digital audio workstation and encoders in Taiwan. This company is also known as a distributor of VOCALOIDs produced by Zero-G,"飛天膠囊新品發表會 E-Capsule New Product Rollout: Announcement of Sonika and PowerFX. About Announced in a newsletter on July 18, 2010 【飛天電子報】哈囉! 開拓動漫祭，我們來了! E-Capsule Online News: Announcement of Sonika Sonika's Chinese edition came with a new boxart. Users can choose to use the original English or Traditional Chinese interface.PC home store:【新品上市】Vocaloid2 SONIKA 虛擬女歌手 It contains an instructional DVD and a comparative table of English and Chinese phonemes in an explanatory leaflet which shows her ability to reproduce about 90% of Chinese pronunciations. It was produced by E-Capsule for users in Taiwan, but considerable time was not spent making the sounds closer to natural Chinese. On August 1, 2010, E-Capsule released Sonika in Taiwan, and she became the first Vocaloid released in Greater China.Vocaloid2 SONIKA 正式開賣! They have since released Tonio, Prima, Sweet Ann and Big Al. E-Capsule also released the first recommended ranges and speed for these Vocaloids as well as providing background information such as age and height. However, both Big Al and Sonika already had some details released, some of which were different. Big Al is younger, shorter and lighter and Sonika is also slightly shorter and lighter. They also released GUMI, Lily, Gackpo, Miki, Iroha, VY1 and VY2. It is speculated that they ''might release Oliver in Taiwan because they have uploaded a demo of him singing. It is also suggested that they will sell Hatsune Miku V3 English due to E-Capsule being listed as a distributor on Hatsune Miku V3 English's homepage. Voicebanks NOTE: E-Capsule Co. Ltd is solely a third-party distributor and has yet to create vocals of their own. VOCALOID2 TaiwanAnn.jpg|Sweet ANN|link=Sweet ANN (VOCALOID2) TaiwanPima.jpg|Prima|link=Prima (VOCALOID2) Ofclboxart_cfm_Megurine_Luka.jpg|Megurine Luka|link=Megurine Luka (VOCALOID2) TaiwanSonika.jpg|SONiKA|link=SONiKA (VOCALOID2) TaiwanAl.jpg|BIG AL|link=BIG AL (VOCALOID2) TaiwanUnicorn.jpg|Tonio|link=Tonio (VOCALOID2) VOCALOID3 Oliverboxart.png|OLIVER|link=OLIVER (VOCALOID3) Avannaboxart.jpg|AVANNA|link=AVANNA (VOCALOID3) V3_KAITO_boxart.jpg|KAITO V3|link=KAITO V3 Hatsune Miku V3 English boxart.jpg|Miku V3 English|link=Hatsune Miku V3 English Box_mikuv3.png|Hatsune Miku V3|link=Hatsune Miku V3 MeikoV3_box.png|MEIKO V3|link=MEIKO V3 VOCALOID4 box_lukav4x.png|Megurine Luka V4X|link=Megurine Luka V4X Box rnlnv4x.png|Kagamine V4X|link=Kagamine Rin & Len V4X RINLENV4E.png|Kagamine V4 English|link=Kagamine Rin & Len V4 English MIKUV4X_TRANS.png|Hatsune Miku V4X|link=Hatsune Miku V4X miku4english.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4 English|link=Hatsune Miku V4 English Unreleased Dex box.jpg|DEX|link=DEX (VOCALOID4) Daina box.jpg|DAINA|link=DAINA (VOCALOID4) Miku chinese box.jpg|Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese|link=Hatsune Miku V4 Chinese Promotional involvement Animation Festival Displayed at its announced conventionFancy Frontier 開拓動漫祭 on 24 and 25 July 2010. The release of Sonika's new edition came with limited edition stickers and posters. YouTube On June 5, 2011, the official E-Capsule YouTube channel uploaded demos of Sonika and Prima; more VOCALOID demos proceeded afterward. Youtube broadcast *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZ04dKX3CYM New Prima Taiwan Demo Song (40 sec Trailer) **http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1KU0Kgbg1k【Vocaloid2 Prima】New Taiwan Demo Song - Entrust *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcFWJZy9m1A【Vocaloid2 SONIKA】New Taiwan Demo Song - Little Forest *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmMgQQqMTLE【Vocaloid2 Sonika】New Taiwan Demo Song - 夢想天堂 *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgkdghXRaRk【Vocaloid2 Tonio】Taiwan Demo Song 40 sec Trailer *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb5Ef_LcPT4【Vocaloid2 Sweet Ann】New Taiwan Demo song - Carry On VOICEMITH Xia Yu Yao Under E-Capsule, a team titled "VOICEMITH" created a Mandarin Chinese and Japanese voice library for UTAU named Xia Yu Yao (夏语遙).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HZCw5mXLUk Released on November 10, 2014, Xia Yu Yao has become a very popular virtual singer in Taiwan, even creating competition when revealed it was not her that would become a VOCALOID, but Xin Hua.http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Xin_Hua She has had merchandise as well as several albums.https://vocadb.net/Ar/27056 https://myfigurecollection.net/item/298198 Oscar & Joan On August 4, 2016, VOICEMITH released their second and third virtual singers, Joan and Oscar. Both have Mandarin Chinese libraries with "Inside" and "Outside" appends. Gallery Early profile images. Ecapsule Sonika profile.jpg|Sonika Ecapsule Prima profile.jpg|Prima Ecapsule Tonio profile.jpg|Tonio Ecapsule SweetAnn profile.jpg|Sweet Ann Ecapsule BigAl profile.jpg|Big-Al References External links *Official website *E-Capsule store *Youtube Channel *E-Capsule: PowerFX products *E-Capsule: Zero-G products *E-Capsule: Crypton protucts Navigation Category:Companies Category:E-capsule Co. Ltd Category:Zero-G Limited Category:PowerFX Systems AB. Category:Crypton Future Media, Inc.